


Break

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The boys like Quistis.
Collections: Anonymous





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8754992) final fantasy viii - quistis trepe - compulsory heteronormativity
> 
> I will deanon in due course.

“And you seem to have your own little fan club already,” said Cid; “the boys in particular appear very _taken_.”  
  
(“You have to be aware of how the students see you,” he’d told her. “They know you’re young; no point pretending you have real power over them – better to rely on a lady’s natural charms –”)  
  
Quistis gazed past him into the distance, and discreetly tore a ladder into her tights with her heel.


End file.
